Wireless mobile devices (such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.) are typically small in size, untethered and are therefore easy to lose. As easy as they are to lose, such devices are just as easy to steal. Because of the propensity to be stolen, these devices are susceptible to tampering. Moreover, the minimalist approach to building a low-power device often makes these embedded systems simplistic (in terms of operating system and hardware), which in turn makes them susceptible in the hands of a malicious user and/or application. Users are depending on these devices for more valuable uses. In particular, within such devices, users are storing confidential information, such as receipts, credit card numbers, addresses, telephone numbers, confidential documents, etc. Accordingly, these devices are increasingly become a prime target for thieves because of the ease with which they can be attacked. Thus, there are needs to ensure the integrity of the device, including the application and data stored therein.